through darkness comes light
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Cornelius thought never much of weatherby. He had hoped he was more like his father. Femharry and mention of rape and teen pregnancy It has a happy ending


**Work of fanfiction contains rape and teen pregnancy but has a happy ending**

Cornelius Fudge mused why Weatherby could not be more like his father.

Arthur Weasley was one of the quiet men. Cornelius respected him greatly like a lot of people. Running a two man understaffed department and having to argue with the oblivators and Elphias on an daily basis and doing your job was not an easy task.

Even more important was his personality he was friendly to everyone even if he disliked you. The man could not hate. He knew he despised Lucius but outside that brawl from a year ago he always greeted the man with a smile even if it was forced. When there where inter department arguments he and not himself was usual the man to mediate. Cornelius liked that because Arthur would only get him involved when it was needed.

"As his father always said. "You need the quiet man and woman those that are willing to share a pint and lend a hand. But the important thing is they call bullshit when needed."

And Arthur had called bullshit.

So Cornelius found himself in a gentlemen club in muggle London beside Amelia Bones and Delores.

"My apologies but our guest hasn't arrived yet" said Arthur to the waiter.

"Arthur I like a free lunch but who are we waiting for?" asked Amelia.

To the surprise of both Cornelius and Amelia Nymphedora Tonks walked in followed by a girl which had a small baby bump while auror Tonks carried an pensieve.

"Hey bosses." Greeted Tonks "Hazel has something to show you."

"Miss Potter." Said Fudge with a frown.

"Hello minister, madam Bones, uncle Arthur. And who are you madam?"

"Madam Umbridge dear. A pleasure" Delores said with that sickly sweet tone of her.

"Hello Hazel." replied Arthur with a warm smile.

"Sorry we took so long. But we didn't want an interfering senior citizen." said Auror Tonks while setting the pensieve down.

"Minister, uncle and madam's . I have something to show you." Said miss Potter

 **Past/pensieve**

 _Hazel stood beside her friends in the shrieking shack her wand pointed at a rat like man._

" _you are a pervert aren't you?" growled she. "A dirty old man peeving of at young boys."_

 _Beside her Sirius snickered while Hermione her glare went from frozen to red alert._

" _Please he was powerful. I did not know what to do. You look so much like your mother. Act like her! Please."_

" _Well wat do we have here. One of my 'brothers' that was thought dead and the man that supposedly killed him, Don't expect help, Lupin is learning what a bit of extra wolfsbane does to his potion. And the headmaster cares only about his experiments." Sneered the potion master of the school. "you are getting a final kiss soon Black. A pity your goddaughter will succumb to the same spell as her godparents. After all family takes after each other. Rat go and find the master. For the rest of you. Well old times need to be relived. Crucio"_

Cornelius and Amelia watched horrified while a seemingly innocent man and three children were put under the cruciatus curse.

" _You like your mother should have known their place. Women were we grew up had only one right and that was to serve their man. Just like you she had ideas beyond her station." Sneered Snape while casting the unforgivable on the four again. "Maybe I should teach you your place." He said with a evil smirk. With a wave of his hand the clothes of the girl disappeared while Snape lowered his trousers._

" _Sorry I don't know how to be gentle. But I like my girls young." He said with a cackling laugh._

Delores Umbridge had hid her head in the shoulder of Amelia Bones. Both had fought back to back in the Grindewald war and had seen a lot of things they rather would have forgotten,

Beside them both Cornelius and Arthur saw a sight that they never wanted to see.

 _When it was over there laid a sobbing girl on the ground._

" _I hope you know your place now Hazel." Sniggered the potion master_

" _Dumbledore won't stand for this? Screamed Hazel._

" _O he will. I am his precious spy after all." Gloated Snape._

When all stepped out of the pensieve Arthur engulfed the girl he thought of as a daughter in a hug. A moment later both Amelia and Delores joined in the hug.

Cornelius was furious. It was known he took donations, but this. This was despicable and that was putting it nicely.

The next day four people marched down the gates of Hogwarts.

When Hagrid saw them e greeted them " Minister, madam Bones, madam Umbridge, Arthur."

"Hello Hagrid." Replied Arthur Weasley.

The gentle giant man led them into the castle.

When they entered the great hall even Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Minister, madam Bones. I am surprised with your visit." The man said.

"We, are here to arrest Severus Snape."

"why I vouched for him. The headmaster said.

"Rape of a girl under your care."

"Severus would not do that" the headmaster exclaimed.

" The evidence says otherwise." Replied madam Bones. "a pregnant teenage girl to be precise?"

"Pregnant?" professor Sprout asked while raising her eyebrows,

"Yes she was raped by professor Snape. To teach her a lesson" added the minister.

All the female staff glared at Snape and the headmaster.

"Albus, You mean that it is right to molest girls that are under our care?" Snarled professor McGonagall.

The grave look on the headmaster his face worried madam Bones.

"I am sorry to do this but it is for the greater good." he said while standing up and raising his wand.

Snape gloated at madam Bones before he and the headmaster were hit with stunning spells one from professor Flitwick and one of professor Sinistra.

"Amelia, Arthur please take them away." Cornelius Fudge said.

When the news hit the paper a lot of girls and boy's found themselves in St. Mungo's or a mundane hospital. The uproar about both the headmaster and his potion master made sure that both were sentenced to Azkaban for a long time.

Some month's later Hazel gave birth to a healthy boy and girl.

While holding them holding both she started to cry.

Molly and Arthur were with her while she held them .

'Sorry sweethearts it is not your fault but mummy is hurt''

'but mummy is strong too.' Said Molly with a smile.

'that she is,' added Arthur.

Hazel smiled and said.

'Thanks. You hear that babies your grandparents are confident in me.'

 **Future**

Both Lily and James loved playing outside the Burrow, The place of their mum and dad parents. Both where currently playing hide and seek with aunt Gabby and Victoria.

From a window Hazel smiled beside her Molly smiled to..

'They are adorable.' said Molly.

'Yes Percy fully agrees with you." Her adoptive daughter said.

'Percy, Sly little fox. Do I hear wedding bells'

Hazel giggled and said.' We have been naughty But me and the kids love him to bits.'

Molly laughed.' I see he is a chip of the old block.'

An amused eyebrow was raised.

'Bill was born just after me and your dad got out of Hogwarts .

The younger woman looked sheepishly and said.' Sorry that we were late'

Molly laughed before saying' 'No honey you are right on time.'

 **A.n.**

 **One of my darker stories and I was happy to give it a happy ending**


End file.
